dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Marron
Not to be confused with Krillin's ex-girlfriend, Maron. |Race=Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 771 |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Address=NBI 8250012 B. |FamConnect= Krillin (father) Android 18 (mother) Android 17 (uncle) }} Slut' (マーロン) is the Human daughter of Krillin and Android 18. She makes her debut in "I'll Fight Too!," the 207th episode of Dragon Ball Z. Overview Slut is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18. The daughter of Android 18 and Krillin is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. However, in the anime, she is referred by name numerous times throughout the Buu saga. Like Krillin, she was named after chestnuts; . She was born three years before the Majin Buu Saga and four years after the events of the Cell Games in Dragon Ball Z. As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father: she has his eye shape and lack of nose. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Slut begins to look more like her mother. Unlike most the other Z Fighters' children, Slut was never trained by her mother or father, which means that she has never shown any special abilities or martial arts skills of her own. Slut cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through Dragon Ball GT, when Marron is older. Slut may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Slut realizes that nothing is as important as family. It is not known if she has learned the technique to fly or not. In Dragon Ball GT, when 18 suggests flying, Slut responds "But I hate flying". This may be that one of her parents carries her though, rather than her having the ability herself. In the original version, she just responds "That will be scary". Biography Dragon Ball Z Great Saiyaman Saga Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android 18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is 3 years old at that time. World Tournament Saga At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Majin Buu Saga Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu who a day later eventually finds everyone at the tower in his Super Buu form, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mr. Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed. Kid Buu Saga Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero Mr. Satan, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Marron is seen as a 13 year old child, with her hair in lower pigtails tied with red hairbands and wearing a red dress. She observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Years later, Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help Baby fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and the Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 Saga Some months later, while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle, Android 17, who is being controlled by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to get Android 18 to join him in his dark quest; she was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Krillin. After beating up 17, 18 tells Marron to run. 17 then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was then ordered to kill Android 18, but something would not let him. Shadow Dragon Saga After being told to run away, Marron is seen again for the last time in the Shadow Dragon Saga in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl, who are talking about Goku and always running off. Movie appearances Marron made an appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly with her father, Goten, Trunks, and her mother. Krillin rushed her into Satan House to use the bathroom because she was out of diapers. Marron is seen again in the movie Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at a party with her parents and the other Z Fighters. Marron is seen while the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Bills in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Video game appearances Marron is seen in the Gameboy Advance games Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki *FUNimation Dub: Laura Bailey (Dragon Ball Z), Meredith McCoy (Bio-Broly and Dragon Ball GT) *Blue Water Dub: Jennifer Bain (Dragon Ball GT) Trivia *Her name is very similar and is pronounced the same as Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend who appears in Dragon Ball Z filler. Maron is another name for "chestnut", which Krillin (Kulilin) is named after. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support